Rigs used for drilling wells such as oil and gas wells may be used either in a marine environment or on land where they are transportable by customized trailers. When rigs are in position adjacent an oil well, pipe rackers are utilized to move pipe from a pipe storage environment, typically a horizontal pipe rack or a carrousel pipe rack turntable to a position over the well where by conventional means it is directed down the well hole. The procedure is reversed when removing any pipe from the well.